Mark and Maxs or M AND M's Version Of Cupcakes
by King Sombrero
Summary: Me And Mark Write Our Own Version Of Cupcakes


Twilight walks and enters the sugar cube corner  
Twilight: God Pinkie why'd u make me come here  
Pinkie: Wellll  
Twilight: And what happend to Dash i havent seen her around lately  
Pinkie : Oh  
pinkie: She moved  
Pinkie: Here take a bit of this cupcake i made it Especially for you  
Twilight : Mhmhm Pinkie this is delicous  
*applejack sees her friend and pokes max in the side and points to them*  
twilight: whats it made of  
*applejack and max walk over to twilight and pinkie pie*  
applejack: hello twilight and pinkie  
max: hey  
IS THAT CUPCAKES  
Max: I FUCKING LOVE CUPCAKES  
*Max grabs twilights cupcake*  
Twilight: uh ok u can have it  
applejack: max come on  
applejack: we dont have time  
applejack gotta harvest some apples bye ya'll  
max: later  
*max and applejack walk away*  
Twilight: Um sorry i couldnt eat that cupcake pinkie max can be a jackass sometimes .  
Pinkie: Uh huh anyways WANNA COME TO MY HOUSE *with a unsettling smile*  
Twilight: Sure if we can play some Dance Dance Revolution  
Pinkie: Sure after we bake the Cupcakes  
*Twilight and Pinkie Go into Pinkies kitchen*  
Pinkie: Twilight can you get the baking soda from the cabniet?  
Twilight: Sure  
*Twilight walks over*  
Twilight:Wait what Cab..*GETS HIT WITH SHOVEL*CRITICAL HIT!  
Twilight:Pink...  
Pinkie:Sorry twi  
Twilight awakes To Find herself in a Dark Room*  
Twilight:Pinkie?  
Twilight: PINKIE THIS ISNT FUNNY KNOCK IT OFF!  
*Pinkie Switchs Lights On*  
*applejack and max are on 2 different holders*  
applejack: SHE GOT YOU TOO  
max: U WAIT  
max: PINKIE THE SECOND THE OTHERS KNOW IM MISSING  
Pinkie:Shhhush  
max: THEY WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MURDER YOU  
Pinkie:Its Supposed to be a Fun Day max  
max: AND THEY WILL TORTU-  
pinkie: I Dont wanna ruin it Already for You  
*Pinkie Gags Max with Rainbow dashs Cutie Mark*  
Twilight: PINKIE IS THAT?  
Pinkie: Of Course it is Silly Goose  
Twilight : YOU SICK FUCK  
Pinkie: Yeh You guys Are My numbers currently  
Next are...  
Da da dah  
Derpy , Mark ,And Lemons  
Twilight : I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD...  
applejack: YOU SICK FUCKING BASTERD  
applejack: MACINTOSH WILL COME  
Pinkie: Dont worry i use sterioids  
*applejack starts crying*  
Pinkie: but still  
Pinkie: I Had an affair with Macintosh  
Pinkie : So he cant hurt me  
applejack: NO BUT LEMONS WILL  
*Twilight notices rainbow dash and rairitys Plush dolls in the corner with blood*  
Twilight: Pinkie Why are you doing this...Just why...  
applejack: SO WILL FLUTTERSHY  
Pinkie : Life is a Party  
*applejack bust out in tears  
Pinkie: And i think its time you guys live it up  
*Pinkie Pulls a Switch Everyone shocks with electricity*  
max: MMMMmmmmMMM  
*gag falls*  
max: FUCK YOU PINKIE  
max: FUCK YOU  
max: AHHHH YOU  
max: APPLEJACK PROMISE ME THIS IF YOU MAKE IT OUTTA HERE REVENGE ME  
*applejack grabs maxs hoof*  
applejack: we will both make it outta here  
Pinkie: Enough with the luvy duvy shit  
Pinkie : Lets have some fun  
*Pinkie Turns Techno on*  
*max pulls on restraints*  
*Pinkie Grabs a Surgen Knife*  
Pinkie: One of the famous quotes from one of my Favorite Actor  
*max and applejack eye the knife*  
Pinkie Walks over To Apple jack*  
*both max and applejack think please not be me*  
Pinkie: LETS PUT A SMILE ON THAT FACE  
Twilight faints*  
*max pulls tighter on restraints*  
After the Terror Mark hears the Sound coming from a Hay Stack  
Mark: The Fuck?  
Mark: hello?  
HELLO?  
max: HELP US!  
*Pinkie puts gag over everyone*  
max: SOMEONE PLEASE H-  
Pinkie: UGH NOW I GOTTA INCLUDE HIM TOO  
Pinkie: Thats no fun for next week  
Pinkie: Thanks alot Max  
*Mark walks over to haystack and moves it*  
*Sees dark hole*  
Mark: Hello?  
Mark slides down the holes ladder  
Mark: Goddamn wheres a fucking light switch  
*Mark flips the switch*  
Mark: WHAT THE FUCK  
Mark: Who the fuck?  
*applejack screams*  
*Pinkie goes behind mark with knife *  
Mark: FUCK THIS SHIT...  
*max nods at mark*  
*Mark runs back to yell for help*  
MARK: HE-GA  
*turns around knife in heart*  
Mark: HELP me...  
*Twilight wakes up*  
*applejack burst in tears*  
*Sees Mark*  
Twilight:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO  
*max pulls at restraints as hard as he can*  
*Mark Crawls Over to twi*  
Mark: Dont forget me when you get to heaven my Sparkle ;)  
max: MMMMMMMMMMMM  
Pinkie: Darn now i gotta get flutter to replace with mark  
*Twilight cries*  
*max breaks a restraint and unlocks his other restraints and sneaks over to applejack and sends applejack up ladder first*  
*max starts climbing ladder and mouths the words ill come back*  
*Pinkie turns around*  
*max gets up most of the way*  
*Pinkie Grabs Maxs Leg*  
*Falls down*  
*Knocks head on Board*  
*applejack goes and gets the town to follow her*  
*Mark picks up head Pulls out gat outta back poket*  
Mark: Nigga im always strapped  
*Shows bullet proof vest*  
*max coughs blood*  
I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU YOU FUCKING NASTY SLUT  
Pinkie: LETS GO CUNT!  
max: we got you *coughs* bitch  
*Mark And Pinkie Start Fighting*  
*Mark pulls out Tons of pinkies hair*  
*Pinkie punchs mark in his sides 45 times*  
*gets up painfully and frees twilight*  
max: RUN TWILIGHT RUN  
*twilight climbs up ladder*  
*Twilight accidently knocks hay over the hole*  
Twilight : TO CELSITIAS CASTLE NOW  
*Mark Gets Knocked Out*  
*lights go off in room*  
*Mark gets strapped*  
*max hides*  
Mark: FUCK SHE TOOK MY GAT  
Pinkie: God mark you used to be cool  
Pinkie: now your just a fuck up  
*max tries to grab knife*  
*pinkie chews on marks leg pulling off The Skin And Muscle Exposing His Bone*  
*max grabs knife*  
MARK: BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTCH  
Mark: PINKIE STOP I WONT TELL ANYONE  
*throws it at pinkie and hits her in leg*  
Pinkie: OW!  
*Mark headbutts pinkie*  
*Mark faintly says: die bitc...*  
*Max Grabs Another Knife*  
Max Throws Another  
*hits her in the other leg  
max: FOR ALL OF THEM  
Pinkie: Master isnt going to Be happy  
*max tries to grab another*  
Pinkie:Your all going to die  
Pinkie: All down to little Scootaloo  
*pinkie stabs maxs hoof and knife gets stuck in table*  
Mark: Pinkie tell me who is your leader and max will stop  
Pinkie: you think that'll get me to tell you  
Pinkie: AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
*Pinkie: Chews on her skin*  
*Mark in disgust*  
Mark: Go eat your cupcakes in Hell BITCH  
*max holds back a gag*  
*Marks Arm knocks out of restrainer*  
*mark Throws knife at her fore head*  
*Pinkie smiles at mark*  
General Applejack: *max passes out*  
Mark: Rot in hell Whore  
*6 months Later*  
max: HEY MARK  
Twilight: Thank god your leg recovered  
Mark in hospital: Yeh it wasnt Easy  
max: im just happy that we all lived to tell the tale  
max: now if we could go save the others  
Mark: To be honest...  
Mark: i havent seen derpy for a while...  
max: does that mean?  
max: O SHIT  
Mark: No it can't Pinkie is Dead  
Mark_: i Watched her with my eyes mine only  
max: BUT WHAT IF SHE ISNT  
max: THEN WHAT  
Mark: i hit dat bitch good in the forehead She dead  
max: maybe so but she said derpy was next on her li-  
*max starts feeling lightheaded*  
*Derpy rushes in the hospital*  
*Knocks on door*  
Derpy: Mark?  
Mark_: i brought you some get well soon muffins!  
max: guys i dont feel to good  
Mark: h thank you derpy  
max: um guys i think she is ba- *passes out*  
*applejack knocks on door*  
Mark: derpy i fucking love these muffins  
Derpy : Good  
applejack: guys? i come in?  
Derpy: I Put Haaaarrd work and effort into them  
Mark: UH  
Mark: Max?  
Mark: Applejack Come in SORRY  
*applejack walks in and sees the muffins throws max on back and carrys him home*  
Mark: Tell max i said Text me on Steam  
applejack: will do he'll text back after he is done working k?  
Mark: Aww alright See ya  
*Mark Fully recovers*  
*Mark Walks home*  
*Mark sees the lights off*  
Mark: uh  
Mark: Pinkie i told ya bitch  
Mark: if you was gonna be ressucuted ill have ta kill ya again*  
Unknown Pony: Hahaha you thought it was pinkie what a LOSER  
Mark: WELL  
*Mark runs out*  
Mark: HELLPPPPPPP !  
The End?


End file.
